


臆想症之三 帮把手 （下）

by yigehaoren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren/pseuds/yigehaoren
Summary: 维克托和勇利开了个小玩笑，他却因此而硬了。





	

我一回到房间就靠着纸拉门坐下了，感到因为欲火中烧而精疲力尽。

我不知道该怎么应对这样的情况，我活了二十七个年头，并不是不知人事的毛头小子了，但自从我和勇利在一起，往日的激情就在逐渐淡化着，有的时候我甚至无法回忆起自己究竟有没有从性爱中得到过满足。我所能想到的就只有，勇利，勇利，我的勇利。更何况雅科夫定下的训练计划总是让人累的连吃饭都想不起来，我那和所有人一样躁动不安的青春期荷尔蒙，大多都在训练中消耗了个精光，我实在想不起来自己还有跟此刻比肩的时候——从来也没有过。

我硬了，彻头彻尾的。没有任何看起来更加正直的借口，我的理由只有一个：我是个糟糕的教练，我想着我的学生、我渴望着我的学生，我因为我的学生而勃起了。

在今天以前，我的欲望都被我控制在合理的、无伤大雅的范畴里，有时候我会但觉到一些什么，有时候我的脑海里不受控制的出现过一些场景——勇利、衣衫尽褪，哭泣和颤抖，赤裸的肢体紧紧纠缠——但它们都被控制在意识的领域里，就好像我的意识与身体是可以分裂的，在我的意识里我是强迫勇利屈服的恶魔，但我的身体却依然可以扮演好一个竭尽全力的教练的角色，让我能稍微的为自己开脱。而现在，那堵把恶魔隔绝在内心世界的墙崩塌了。

我看着自己的裤裆——宽松的裤腿也掩盖不住其下顶起的性器。我仿佛是分裂的——一个我欲火中烧，将理智丢在了脑后，另一个我却冷眼旁观，严厉的斥责道：“你这算什么样子？”

要——解决它吗。我不确定的想，上一次给自己做这种事可能要追溯到十多年前……我那混乱的青春期了。

或者等它自己平复。我想，就和中午一样。欲望总会退去，没人能一直兴致勃发。可是，然后呢？随时警惕着下一次的来袭，甚至连和勇利正常的相处都做不到了吗？勇利已经在怀疑着什么，比这更早的时候，他或许就已经感觉到了什么，我们之间的关系在某种程度上比我渴求的还要亲密，我觉得他听得到我心里的回声。而他只是善良的什么也没有说。

我该怎么做？

就那么静静地坐了不知道多久，我感觉几个小时都飞逝而去，但实际上可能才过了十分钟，因为勇利的脚步声很快就在我身后的木质地板上响了起来，脚步快得凌乱。

“维克托。”他小声说，敲了敲门框，“你睡了吗？”

“……没有。”我说，“什么事？”

我没有给他开门，这让勇利有些受挫，但他很快又开口时，声音听起来还是那么的低沉小心。他说：“维克托，你是不是……是不是中午受伤了？”

我都不知道做何表情才能对得起老天的这一番捉弄，勇利听见我的沉默，误以为成了默认，他的声音再度响起时，听起来急迫极了。“让我看看好不好。”他说，“我带你去医院。”

“我不去。”我说，如果去了，长谷津的医生大夫们也只会看到一个身体完全健康、只是有某个部分完全充血的二十七岁男性而已。“勇利，你让我自己待会儿吧。求你了。”在他开口之前，我又补上了一句，对勇利来说，“教练命令”从一开始就不是什么非常有力的武器，我只能使用其他的办法，比如，利用他的喜爱。

“……”勇利果然沉默了，我几乎可以在脑海里勾勒出他此刻的样子，难过的、焦急的、有点受伤的——我把他的关心拒之门外，而且拿出了“私人领域”的态度，想想过去几个月来我为模糊两人私人领域的界限所做出的种种出格举动，他大概会觉得我非常的喜怒无常、难以琢磨吧。

这让我心如刀绞——我像每个恋爱中的男人一样，恨不得让自己闪闪发光来吸引心上人的注意，此刻却要故意冷漠的对待他，把我原本不打算让他看到的一面，就这样暴露在他面前。

“……好吧。”勇利说，再一次妥协了，“我……我明白了。”他说着，转身离开了我的门口。

我心中有种冲动——我想把他拉回来，再也不计较什么教练和学生之间的障碍，我要逼着他直视我，真正的我，有缺陷、也有欲望的我，然后得到谅解还是别的什么都听天由命，我只是恨透了扮演不属于我的角色。

“……那可不好。”一个声音响了起来。

一个勇利——或者说看上去像勇利，实际却名为我个人恶劣臆想的形象，正坐在我的床上，笑眯眯的看着我。不知道是何时出现的，也不知道在那儿多久了，总之当我抬起头，他就在那，与此同时，真正的勇利的脚步声越来越微弱，已经快要消失在楼梯口了。

“‘我’好像要出门了。”“勇利”坐在我床上，做出侧耳倾听的样子，“听见吗，“‘我’正在穿鞋——啊，拉开大门了喔。你猜‘我’要去哪里？”

我瞪着他，他毫不避讳的看着我——又一个赝品的佐证，真正的勇利是不会这样毫无回避的直视着我，同时露出嘲讽的神情的。

“‘我’可能是去冰场了，”勇利说，“找小优，你懂的。”

我们俩看着彼此，我火大极了。

“她结婚了。”我说，希望用最残酷的语言来对待这个招人讨厌的臆想，“‘你’知道这点。”

“是知道。”勇利说，“可是毕竟是初恋呐……不要离开，伴我身边——真的很想这么对她说。”他看着我，一副占了什么优势的样子笑起来，“哎呀，千万别说你没那么想过，那段视频的角度虽然有点偏，但你肯定看得出‘我’靠近场边的时候，是在看着某个人的。”

我冷冷的看着他。他看起来那么像我的勇利，就连垂在脸上的刘海的弧度都和他一模一样，可我却知道他不是勇利，他只是一个披着勇利的外表的，我内心最黑暗的念头的具象罢了。

“那又如何。”我说，我们俩瞪着彼此，就像互相憎恨一样说着最能伤害人的话，“她结婚了，你们之间什么也没有——即使她还未婚的时候，勇利最爱的也是我。”

“当然是你。”假想中的勇利说，声音和表情都变得做梦般的轻柔，“一直是你。但你还是那个被我仰望的传奇吗？或者说，你曾经是过吗？”

我说不出来什么，他说的对，就像我很早就明白的，勇利用这世间最纯粹的感情爱着我，但他爱的又不是我，他爱的只是我的某一个方面而已，他不知道在那些完美的假象背后，我是个怎样的人、我怀有怎样的感情，我也有不安和迷茫，我非常、非常的不完美……这些都被掩盖在过去的勇利看不到的地方，现在它们都一股脑的被堆到了他面前。

“所以，”勇利又开口了，“你又……那样了。”他静静地看着我，“那次对我做过那种事之后，还以为维克托会变好呢。你还记得吧，”他撇了一下嘴，“在更衣室里。”

“我正在避免那种事情发生。”我回答道，“而你没在帮忙。”

“我又不是自己想在这儿的。”勇利说，“你闭上眼睛的功夫我就走了，可是我还在这儿——维克托想让我在这儿，想让我看到这些。这让你兴奋吗维克托？”

我不知道该说什么好，这个勇利跟真实的他真的差的太多了，难道我心底里的勇利竟然是这样的吗？那一瞬间，我几乎就动摇了。

而勇利还在继续尽他所能的伤害我。

“其实你现在叫‘我’回来也来得及。”他说，“反正‘我’什么都会为你做，你应该最清楚了，即使你真的对‘我提出那种要求，我也没可能反对的，因为胜生勇利就这种人，维克托·尼基福罗夫在他心里占得比重太大了，远远大过自己，搞不好被你上还会很高兴呢……”

“请你别说了。”我说，“离开吧，让我安静一会儿。”

“你要是想让我走，我早就不在这儿了。”勇利说，“承认吧，你想对我做那种事，像上次那样。”

我们彼此冷冷的对视了一会儿。

他不是勇利。我听见自己的声音在脑海里说。不过是我的另一段糟糕的想象罢了。

“过来。”我说道，声音冷酷的出奇，“勇利，到我这儿来。”

他居然真的乖乖地跳下床，走到了我的身边，我张开怀抱，让他侧坐到我的大腿上，勇利听话的照做了，他坐在我的腿上，头靠在我的肩窝里，一手搂住了我的脖子。

“这样对吗？”他在我耳边问，“然后呢？”

这会儿他又茫然的像个孩子了。明明几秒前还又恶毒又嚣张。

“对。”我说，“做个乖孩子，勇利……”我拉着他的手，隔着裤子握住了我的老二。勇利瑟缩了一下，但是很快控制住了自己。

“我不喜欢这样。”他嘟囔道，“维克托，这很怪。”

“我知道。”我说，“嘘——只要你听话，它很快就会结束。”

勇利听了我的话，神情变得没那么难为情了。他继续用一只手搂住我的脖子，另一只手主动拉开我的裤子，探进去握住那根火热的东西，缓慢且生疏的套弄起来。

“我做的对吗……”他小声问，“这样会让你舒服吗？”

老实说……不会。他的力道很轻，像羽毛一样，而且他的手太小了，不能将完全勃起的柱身整个环住，但勇利握着我的小兄弟，试着替我纾解欲望这件认知却爽上了天，我隔着衣物悉悉索索的揉捏勇利的腰部，他把脸贴在我的肩膀上，冰凉的鼻子尖儿顶在了我的脖子上。我低下头想要亲他的脸，被他躲开了——亲吻落在了他的腮帮子上，但这也足够了。我将嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，深深地吸了一口他身上干净清爽的味道。

我觉得我像是吸入了一口夏日午后的微风，暖的我意识微醺。勇利难堪的扭动了一下，有一搭没一搭的在我的阴茎上撸动着。他的动作如同隔靴搔痒，对我起不到什么作用。我握住了他的手，勇利被吓得一激灵。

“不是这样。”我对他说，尽量让自己听上去温柔，而不是像个急色鬼，“我来教你。”

我握着他的手，逼着他不再虚握着那根东西，而是改为将手掌的每一寸都贴在了柱身上，勇利的手显得很无力，在我滚烫的欲望和手心中间被两头夹击，他的脸烫的快要在我肩头炸开了。

“就这样，慢慢来。”我诱哄道，开始握着他的手撸动阴茎，先是老老实实的从上到下快速的动作，将他的手卷成圆筒状，模仿性交的动作，勇利的手心平滑细嫩，当它粗暴的经过阴茎上盘根错节的筋脉时，我不由自主的发出了一阵颤栗。我搂紧他的腰，试着抚摸他的后背和臀瓣，他的裤子被我捏的哗啦啦作响，我不能再进行更多了，那样只会发展成比现在更加可怕的样子。但是，但是这是我的勇利……他的体温和重量，他细小的喘息和鼻子里发出的轻哼，都和真正的勇利一模一样，这让我无法不渴望更多。

勇利的鼻尖和额头又开始冒出了急迫的汗水。

“好像没用。”他对我说，“你的小维克托一点反应都没有。”

“给它点时间。”我嘴里胡乱说道，心里却发疯般的想在他身上找个洞插插，勇利像是察觉了我的念头，挣开我的手主动起来。他不仅细致而周到的在我的阴茎上撸动，甚至还用顽皮的指尖在龟头上打转，把马眼渗出的液体大胆的涂在柱身上。他时而规矩的替我手淫，时而又改为若有似无的在我的性器上沿着某种纹路游走，我涨的发疼，当整个阴茎上只有他的一根手指在滑动着，画着不知道什么字样在走动时，我的心脏仿佛要跳出喉咙一样震动了一下。

他还是不肯看我，头瞥到一边，滚烫的脸贴在我的肩膀上，我吻他的脖子和锁骨，我咬他的肩，他的皮肤是我吃到过最柔滑细腻的东西，我忍不住用舌尖一尝再尝。粗糙的舌面在他身上舔舐，让勇利无力而羞恼的抽泣起来。

“我不喜欢这样……维克多……”他一个劲儿的嘟囔着有多讨厌这样的情景，让我心头极恸，我的诱哄已经失去了效力，就像我所答应的其他事一样，一件都没能实现，没人会喜欢这样，被自己的教练抱在怀里动手动脚，还要为他手淫——如果这件事发生在任何一个其他选手身上，我会为他感到恶心，而这件事此刻、此时此地，就发生在我的勇利身上，我除了飙高的肾上腺素和越发激烈的情潮以外感觉不到任何其他的东西，我只能感觉到被勇利接触的地方一环接着一环在掀起山崩海啸，我的每一块骨头、每一滴血液都在分崩离析，我剧烈的喘息，甚至忍不住想要发出呻吟，我的勇利，我的勇利。我抱紧了他，他颤抖的身体，他微弱的气息，他不停的躲避我的亲吻的动作，都让我兴致高昂。

我颤抖起来，身体里的筋脉和血管像是通通搭错了位置，我的意识逐渐迷茫，唯有一件事还在我心头横亘：勇利在我身边，不在别处任何地方，就在我身边，与我做着肮脏下流的的情事，尽管是被迫的，也依旧足够了。

我在勇利的手心儿里射精了，情欲如同漫天的大雾席卷了我的知觉，我被吞没、被融化、被送上天际又被推至地狱，我什么也想不起来，只能紧紧地抱住我的勇利，将头靠在他怀里，耳朵靠在他的心脏上——他的胸腔里传来噗通、噗通的回响，就好像是我唯一能感知的东西，我知道它痛苦极了。

勇利下意识地回抱了我。他的意识在抽泣中变得涣散，他前后轻轻地摇摆身子，就好像我是个婴儿，而他在哄我入睡一般。他断断续续的说道：“维克托……我不喜欢这样……我不喜欢我们做这种事……”

他的哀求在一瞬间就击溃了迷失在高潮中的我，我用颤抖的手抓住他的胳膊，用冰凉的嘴唇亲吻他的胸口。我崩溃了。

“不要这样说，求你了……”我说，我们俩向彼此哀求着得不到的东西，我受不了了，我再也不能承受勇利更多的失望了，我妥协了。“求你不要说……我可以成为你想要的‘维克托’……”

我继续哀求道：“只要你告诉我……告诉我他是什么样子……”

即使扮演一个假象也没关系，我只需要知道勇利想要的我究竟是什么样子，此生第一次，我想知道别人眼中的维克托是个怎样的人，我想要成为那样的人——虚假的、完美的塑料假人，如果那就是勇利想要的，我可以为他做到。

“我……”勇利轻轻说了一声，就在他马上要说出答复的一瞬间，忽然消失的无影无踪。与此同时，那熟悉的凌乱的脚步声又一次在我身后的走廊里响了起来，不到一秒钟的时间，我身后的纸拉门就被敲响了。

“维克托。”勇利的声音响了起来——真正的勇利，他的声音一旦响起，假象中的勇利忽然就变得像个伪劣仿冒品一般漏洞百出，就连我最活跃的想象也无法模仿出他吐字之间微小的气音，这一刻他是如此鲜活，而我的想象却那么干涩。我的勇利只有一个。“维克托……你睡了吗？”

“……还没有。”话一出口我就有些后悔了，眼下的情况是这样，我坐在地板上，手心里还流淌着粘稠的液体，我的阴茎终于老实的回归了沉睡，而我一声的燥汗，在盛夏的黑暗中徐徐的蒸腾着。

——就连我自己都感到狼狈得恶心。

“维克托……”勇利还是那么的小心翼翼的口吻，像是生怕惊扰到我的坏脾气，看来我今天的疏远真的吓到他了，我和他的关系至少后退了两个月，又回到了如履薄冰的原点。“我接医生过来了，他就在楼下，如果你没睡的话，让他看看好不好？”

我一时间不知道该说什么好，勇利没有察觉我的欲望，反而真心实意的担忧我的身体，这让我心中又喜又忧：我的秘密得以保存，但同时我又觉得他真的有点傻，傻得那么好，那么可爱，让我不知道怎样割舍。

勇利等了一会儿不见我我回话，又一次误解了我的沉默，小声对我说：“山崎医生是父亲的朋友……他看着我长大的，不会乱说话的。”他又等了一会儿，还是不见我回答，再好的性子也要急了，更何况在勇利柔软安静的外表下，其实隐藏着一颗相当顽强倔强的心，他说：“你开门好不好？”

“……我真的没事。”我只好说，其实我还犹自为他大晚上跑出去，原来就为了把医生接到家里来为我诊治这件事而感到晕乎乎的甜蜜，“我没有受伤。”

“那你是怎么了。”勇利语气里有一种“你就编吧”的自信，“你以前从来没有……从来没有这样过。”

那是因为我从来没有坠入过爱河，我心里想。但我别无他法，勇利看起来一时半会儿是绝对不会离开的，他的主意一旦打定，就很难改变。

“好吧。”我说，“请医生上来吧。”

勇利呆了一会儿，才忽然回过味儿来，兴奋的说了一声：“好你等着！”说完就哐哐哐的跑了。我站起身，打开窗户通风换气，并且整理了一下自己的仪表，我的理智又回到我的脑子里了，现在的我可不希望任何人发现我的秘密。

不一会儿勇利就领着那位医生上楼来了，这可怜的老人被他拖的上气不接下气，在我房间里坐了五分钟才缓过来，接下来就被勇利催着把我翻来覆去的全身按了一遍，搞得我们两人都痛苦不堪——毕竟我是真的没毛病。

“嘛，如果你要实在不放心，”山崎医生说，他的语速很慢，就连我都能听得懂，“就带他去医院拍个片嘛。”紧接着他可能又想到如果去医院拍片，作为老友的儿子勇利还是要骚扰他，就马上又说道：“哎呀，带他去大城市拍个片吧，去东京！”

他一边说，一边冲我眨了眨眼，我忍不住想笑，勇利看看医生，又看看我，一副狐疑的样子。

“那要不，就……”他居然说，“维克托……”

“我不去东京。”我赶紧说，“我真的没事。”

“那你是怎么了？”勇利问，“你脸色特别不好，我觉得……”他看上去一副对去东京念念不忘的样子。

我只好再三保证自己身体非常健康，如果——（勇利在木头门框上偷偷敲了三下）我哪里不舒服的话，我一定毫不保留的向他汇报，勇利这才放弃了折腾。

送走医生之后，勇利又来到了我的房间，马卡钦跟在他身后热情的伸着舌头，勇利的胳膊底下夹着一个枕头。

“我今晚在这儿睡。”他脸色有些不自然的说，也不看我，把枕头丢到了我的枕头边上。“睡觉了。”

“好呀。”我说，掀开被子钻了进去。我们俩脸对脸的躺了一会儿。

“我睡相很不好，”我跟他说，“可能会乱亲乱抱的，你忍忍。”

“……”勇利沉默了一会儿，“你没事的话，怎么都行。”他闷闷的说了一句，翻过身去，不跟我说话了。

我在黑暗中盯着他凌乱的后脑勺出了一会儿神，心里甜得跟什么似的。我可不记得自己以前是这么容易满足的人。

——这不是快疯了吗我。


End file.
